


Scales and Feathers

by aceprincess



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceprincess/pseuds/aceprincess
Summary: The thief and mercenary who calls himself Amon had a fairly easy job which didn't go as planned. The consequences were huge, changing his life in unexpected ways.





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten "Origins", changed some things, mostly rewritten to have what has taken place in my head

"I'm ready to make a deal!" it echoed through the empty storage room. 

 

Nothing happened. " Come on, I don't have much time!", sirens whisper faintly through the stone wall. He checked the runes painted on the ground, and they were correct. The candles standing around the outer ring of the rune are slowly burning down, leaving wax on the wooden floor.  _"Damn it"_ he muttered. He thought about the situation and what brought him to this desperate attempt to save his life.

 

\----------

 _two weeks prior_  

Amon was on his way back from a fairly easy job - the assassination of a politician, a pawn from the organization which is controlling the government. He was used to cause an uproar in the community, to make everyone paranoid and fear everything and nothing. It's best for his business to stay undetected, and that works best with everyone fixated on their own life and not being scared to death by weird things some politician makes up.  _If his death makes it in the news you'll get half the money, so stay undetected and do. not. cause a tumult._ Is what they've said as if he wouldn't remember that from his first job.

It was late evening on a fairly warm summer day, the sun was going down slowly in the never sleeping city of New York. Queens, to be specific. Amon was grateful for remembering to bring a black hoodie instead of his usual white one, the heist didn't go as planned and his shirt was a bloody mess- literally. The politician had, unbeknown to him, a knife on him. As Amon tried to surprise him from behind he stabbed him in his right arm. If Amon would be so good under stressful situations he would've probably been caught - like a fellow mercenary.  _What a shame that he ratted those clients out_ thought Amon, he heard that this mercenary betrayed a few of the best clients and all of them were scheduled to put on death row the next month. And since the media's got a faint trace of his work and machinations Amon and the organization he works for had to be careful.

So he made his execution fairly... _accidentally_ looking. After getting attacked he strangled the man, wrote a nice little list on his computer called "Contacts - Coup" with some annoying high ranked people he had to get out of his sight and, to make  _sure_ this _was_ an accident, Amon threw him out of this 5th-floor apartment after riding a nice little suicide note in which the politician wrote about "not being able to keep the secret" and "fearing the unalterable".

 _I'm a genius!_ he prided himself on successfully making it out the apartment complex. He thought about the heist and his still bleeding arm, which was starting to go numb. He had to get home  _fast_ to clean and take care of his wound. He started to go a bit faster after he saw a police car drive beside him, Amon was thankful for the fading light and his black hoodie, simply because it's hard to see the soaked stain on his arm and he doesn't have to worry about other people seeing it. To his dismay, the police car stopped right behind him and one of the officers came out. "Kid, are you alright?" He asked,  _oh shit oh shit oh shit_ , Amon began to panic. "Uh Yeah, everything is fine. I'm fine. Thanks, officer, really." _What the hell am I talking_ , he thought "Don't know why you'd think I'd not be alright but still, thanks", his face was turning red and he was stuttering  _WHAT A TRAINWRECK_ he screamed at himself. "Kid, are you sure you're alright? You're very pale and can't walk straight, shouldn't we call an Ambulance?" The policeman looked worried, but Amon wanted none of that. "No, really. Thank you, but I gotta g-" the policeman grabbed his upper arm as he tried to walk away "ugh" Amon silently moaned, feeling the throbbing pain in his upper arm again.  _When this idiot takes his hand off he'll notice the blood. shit_ "I've gotta go now, thanks" Amon yanked his arm away under pain and ran as fast as he could muster. The policeman looked after Amon, then noticed his hand was wet, it was covered in blood and he shouted "Hey! Boy! WAIT!" and ran after him. 

Amon heard the policeman yell and run after him, so he cut off the main road and ran into alleyway after alleyway. As he was running he became dizzier and dizzier, with every step he took, but still sprinted as if he was running from death himself.  _Do. Not. Get. Caught. RUN._ His vision was turning black as he ran and he noticed that the policeman stopped following him, or at least wasn't near him. So, with the last bit of his consciousness, he pulled himself inside a busted old building and fainted. 

_____

 "Hey, kid. Hey! Wake up!"  _What? Where am I? who's talking to me?  Why can't I open my eyes?_ " How dare you ignore me? Get up, Child!" He was forcefully pulled up, but he couldn't feel anyone touching him  _What is going on? I can't move!_ he couldn't talk either "Cut it out, don't be stupid. Just, breathe in deep and open your damn eyes!" He seems to be getting impatient,  _What the fuck is this guys deal?_ "Oh, I don't have a  _deal_ just yet, but yes I'm impatient and want to get this thing going so, open your eyes."  _What the hell. I don't... wha-..._

he opened his eyes with all he can muster and saw... well something. A humanoid looking figure, kind of human but not... really? 

"What the hell - who the f-" his mouth was forced shut again "don't you  _dare_ using this foul language with me, child."  _What is this lunatic?_ "Oh no no, on contraire! I'm not a lunatic, at least not  _that_ crazy. Ordinary crazy, if you wish." 

Amon took a moment to take in what, rather who is standing in from of him. The "person" in front of him looked and sounded human, and more specific male. He was well dressed in a black suit with a silvery shine, a white dress shirt, and a simple black bow tie, something you'd wear to a funeral. His hair looked nice too, it was a shade of brown, dark but not quite black, and styled very nicely- combed to the back with a single strand infront of his forehead. His face though.. his face wasn't formal nor was it nice. His skin was white and pale, his grin was huge with razor sharp teeth and his eyes were black, not the iris, the whole eye was black, it looked like an endless void. after further inspection, Amon could make out small grey spots which he thought were his pupils. But aside from his pale skin and sharp teeth, the most disturbing thing was, well, his horns. He's got little white devil horns poking out at the top of his forehead. He looked like the devil himself and well... Amon was fucking terrified. 

"Alright." He rolled his non-existing eyes "Now that that's settled. I'm here to give you a great opportunity! It's something I don't hand out very lightly, you should know, for I have to be sure my opponent is very well worth it." "What are you talking about...?" Amon muttered as he's still slightly dizzy from the severe blood loss.

"I, young man, am Mercury. God of tradesmen and thieves. And I'm here to make a deal with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything went fine for a long time. After leaving his parents to move to America everything went by so smoothly and just great. He's good at his job and feels passionate about it, working hard to make his and his family's life easier. But this, this has never happened to him- the job didn't go as planned and his faced with this.. demon.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Mercury. "I, my dear boy, have chosen you to make a deal. I'm giving you an opportunity, do you understand that?"  _What is going on here..._ "Well, like I said. A deal. You and Me." he replied snarkily.

"Okay, okay... so let me get this straight. You are a demon God who calls himself Mercury, is this correct?" Amon still feels dizzy from the severe bloodloss, he feels like passing out again. He shook this thought out his head and tried to withstand the demons glance. 

"yea, you could say it like that." he leaned back into the air and closed his eyes. "You could also say that I'm quite famous." "why's that? cus you named yourself after a planet?" Leto looked confused and annoyed in the demons direction  _who does he think he is?_ "Boy! How dare you talk like that! First of all I'm an all-powerful being, so don't you dare think like that. And no, the planet was named after me. I was the one letting those _puny_ scientists of the past know it's there." Mercury stared angrily at Leto.


	3. How it all began..

Well.. how it all began.. That's quite a story. 

Leto grew up as a poor boy in south of Italy near the coast. He was an only-child to a family that lacked love and affection. He got used to being alone and feeding himself, since his parents didn't provide much. His father was an asshole that drank a lot and beat him, his mother had a bad immune system and was almost always sick. She wasn't nice to him either. He left them in the 1970s, near the end of winter after his 15th Birthday. 

Leto and his father got into a big argument over what he has to do - his father was drunk and slurring, screaming at him and throwing empty bottles at him. Leto didn't want to work for his father anymore since he only got food and a few coins. He threated to leave them alone for his father to take care of his mother, and as a response his father just laughed at him, said he wouldn't have to guts to do it and would come back home shortly after. Leto was sick of the treatment he has been receiving and packed the few things he had up and left. He only thing he heard from his parents after that was that his mother had died of  lung infection and his father killed himself shortly after. He was glad he left them. 

The travel to America had been rough, since he didn't have the money to get there legally and only knew the basics in terms of language he sneaked onto a container ship and fed himself with what he could manage to find on it. He managed to find enough to survive the trip oversea and was pretty proud of himself. The ship set ashore in the New York Harbor. The first few years he managed to survive as a homeless immigrant through begging and sealing - a trade he exceeded at quite fast. He found an empty house to stay in and keep all his belongings and everything went well until he got too lazy during a shopping trip. The security found him stealing food and tried to arrest him. He managed to flee but couldn't be seen in and around the shopping mall anymore - he had to find a new place too because he heard that the house he had been staying in was going to be demolished. After turning 18 he saw a murder taking place - he ran away and hid in fear of being killed himself, but the killer caught up to him too quickly and Leto was forced to follow him. He thought he was going to get killed or thrown into jail or anything like that, but the people he was brought to said that they could use a youngster with agile movement and hired him. Leto agreed since it would be either "work for us" or "get killed". He got a room in the Firms own building and enough food and clothing as well as training to become a assassin for hire and skilled thief. His english got better because the firm got him a private teacher and his view on live got better and better. in his first year he was used to help in kidnaps and sealing but was later forced into killing. He didn't mind as much as he probably should have and exceeded in this aspect as well. 

He made his firm proud and managed to get it new clients. But no matter how good or how well trained he was, that one mission he failed lead to a whole new branch in his life he couldn't have expected.


End file.
